If I Ever Leave This World Alive
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Derek is the only who can lead them to Stiles. AU; Derek/Stiles


******Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Teen Wolf.  
**A/N: Shh. I accidentally fic again. It just keeps happening. Another AU. Which shouldn't be a surprise. It's based on a small part of the Deathstalker Saga by Simon R. Green, but you can read this if you haven't read the Saga. Which you should read that. Because it's magical. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this AU.  


Derek came out of the shadows, "What are you doing here?"

The one with the uneven jaw showed off a ring on his finger, making it clear he is the head of the McCall family. He'd never think he'd see any McCalls again. "I'm Scott McCall. And we need," he paused, trying to think, "we need what my ancestor left here."

Derek snorted and eyed Scott's group. There was an archer, one of the Kanima race, and a girl with red hair. "You need the Darkvoid Device?"

Scott nodded, "I didn't know if you'd know what I was talking about if I called it that. I guess it's name hasn't changed."

"No, it's name hasn't changed in five hundred years." Derek frowned, "What makes you think it's still here?"

"Dude, I think we'd have heard about it." Scott said, "I'm sure a second Darkvoid would have happened." The Darkvoid. An area of the galaxy that was once part of the Empire. But the Device was held in the hands of a McCall who thought he was doing the right thing and all the suns were out. The planets died quickly, as the light had just snapped off. No one passed the rim, not wanting to see what was still left in the Darkvoid.

As far as Derek knew, it was just him and the Device left in the dark.

"I'm actually surprised you've made it this far." Derek said, they were on a planet pretty deep in the Darkvoid.

The girl spoke up, "Yes, I was wondering about that. How are you here?" She shrugged, "I didn't think anything lived in the Darkvoid and yet here you are."

The archer spoke up now, "He's a Wolfkind. My family helped kill them. We thought we got them all."

Derek smiled animalistically, "All but one, Argent."

"What are the Wolfkind?" Scott asked.

"Created by the Empire to be soldiers in the wars against aliens. Faster, stronger, nearly impossible to kill." Argent paused, "And that's when the Empire realized that they made a mistake when the Wolfkind. If the shock troops should ever get rebellion in their head they wouldn't be able to stop them. So a few of the warrior families banded together and hunted them down."

"You mean scorched the planet." Derek said, "In fire and vengeance just because the Empire was afraid that one day we would get sick of their shit."

"Yes." Argent agreed.

"How did you survive?" The Kanima asked as he flicked his tail.

"Because I was the best." Derek sighed, "This way." He turned and didn't see if they were following him.

"Are you taking us to the Device?" Scott asked.

"Maybe I'm taking you to your deaths." Derek said thoughtfully, "Only one way to find out."

Derek led them to the opening to the maze and stopped, "What are you wanting the Device for?" He locked eyes with Scott, "Do you really think you could take out millions of lives? Could you do that? It destroyed your ancestor." He bared his teeth, "Begged me to take his life."

"That was five hundred years ago. You couldn't have been there." Argent said.

"Didn't your little history lesson of your family and Wolfkind tell you that we don't age? I doubt they even taught you how to kill us. The only thing you know about his fire and how you burned my planet." He pushed her against the wall of the maze, "Has your warrior family taught you enough? Sure, you can take down Grendels, but you've never had to test yourself against Wolfkind."

Scott was pushing Derek away and he let himself be moved, "That's enough! Man, stop it. I'm not going to try to use the Device. But I'm worried that the Emperor might. I need to keep it from him."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Do you really think he would be able to find us? You only got the coordinates because of the McCall ring."

"My ancestor didn't die." Scott spit out quickly, "He was in a stasis and they brought him and are torturing him as we speak and he managed to get a message to me about needing to find the Device and keep it safe."

Derek's eyebrows shot up. He knew all about John. John who was once a Stilinski but when he went from a rebel to a hero, he had to change his name and that was how he became known as a McCall. The first of the McCalls. A well known clan because of John, the hero of the Empire.

Derek's hand made a fist, but he didn't raise it, "You mean you've left your ancestor with them?"

Scott shook his head, "I have friends going to rescue him. Isaac, Erica and Boyd. You can trust that if anyone can save him, they can."

"John is my friend," Derek said, "and he trusted me with the Device. To keep it safe."

"They'll break him." Scott said.

Derek nodded, "I know." No one could withstand the Empire and stay sane. He sighed, "The Device is in the heart of the maze. I can't lead you to it. You must find it on your own." He looked at the alien structure, "As a warning, you might not make it alive. The maze has been known to not only kill people, but to turn them mad." With that he bowed his head and walked away from the group.

He'd see if any of them made it to the Device. The maze was the last defence, to make sure no one got a hold of it.

Not that Derek would let them if they did get to the heart.

Derek loved the Device.

"Hey Stiles." Derek said, as he cut through a short-cut made just for him and entered the middle of the maze.

"Hello Derek." Stiles said.

"Some people are looking for you." Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles, "They want to take you away."

"Who?" Stiles asked, leaning into the embrace.

"Your kin." Derek said, "A McCall."

Stiles laughed, "I wouldn't leave without you Derek." He turned in Derek's grasp and grabbed a handful of Derek's shirt, "I would be lost without my protector."

It was then when Scott skidded in front of them, "You?" He pointed to Derek, "How did you beat me?"

Derek flashed him a grin.

"Who is that?" Scott pointed to Stiles, "I thought that you were the only thing alive and he looks - my gods, how old are you? Sixteen?"

Stiles turned to face Scott, "No, I'm five hundred and some change." He shrugged, "I age very slowly."

Scott nodded slowly, "Okay then." He looked around, "Where's the Device."

"You're looking at it." Stiles gave an awkward wave. "Hello."

Scott froze and then blinked more than what was normal.

"I think you broke him." Derek said.

Scott shook his head after Derek spoke. "What do you mean you're the Device?"

Stiles made a face, "Pretty much how it sounds, I expect."

"The Darkvoid Device?" Scott asked, "We're talking about the Darkvoid Device."

"Yes." Stiles nodded, "But don't hold it against me. I was a baby at the time."

"What." Scott asked.

"I'm John Stilinski's kid. Nice to meet you. I got by Stiles now. Sounds better than the Darkvoid Device." Stiles said. "John had maybe had some experiments done, I'm not completely sure, maybe I was just born this way, with this power." He shrugged, "But then dad had asked for my help and I opened my eyes from my slumber and woke to find that when I finally cracked my eyes open, I had created the Darkvoid." He frowned, "Not a good first memory of the world, I'll tell you that, man."

"John Stilinski?" Scott asked.

"John McCall, as he was known later." Derek said. "After that he gave me the babe to watch after, making sure to put it in the middle of the maze. And I watched over Stiles as he slept and watched the worlds turn."

"It was all very interesting." Stiles said, smile on his face, "But before I knew it, I had fallen in love with Derek, even though we'd never talked." He shrugged, "It's what I get for watching the Universe as I slept. And I decided I'd had enough rest and I really needed to have an actual conversation with Derek."

"That is amazing." Scott said, in awe. "I can't believe that the Device is a person though."

"You'll get used to it." Stiles said, "I certainly have."

Scott swallowed, "But that doesn't change anything, not really. We still need to take the Device- sorry, take Stiles and run."

Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him along with him as he walked towards Scott, "I could use a nice little jog. Never been off the planet, this will be so exciting." He smiled at Scott, "Well let's go hunt down your friends and to your space ship. Derek and I will need to have a room to ourselves though."

"What?" Scott asked, "He's coming with us?"

"Of course." Derek glared.

Stiles laughed, "And here, I thought I'd never leave this world alive."


End file.
